


bargains between the dead and the beloved

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: We dreamt of each other in nights swollen with war. I loved you from the moment our bodies spoke of a lofty doom.My piece for the @madeofmemories-zine on tumblr.





	bargains between the dead and the beloved

You remembered me before  
we met in the sun-touched sea,  
when the sweat on your skin  
became light upon water.

I knelt once at your feet.  
You wove a lyre out of hair,  
golden tresses spilling  
into the summer air, and I

drowned in the song  
of your long limbs.  
We dreamt of each other  
in nights swollen with war,

while our blood-soaked gods  
danced in the shadow  
of Olympus. You touched  
the wineskin of my eyelids

in my sleep, so tenderly  
that the heat of your fingertips  
almost hurt. Sweet droplets  
forgave your boyish thirst.

I was not the first lion-tamer,  
nor the last. I loved you  
from the moment our bodies  
spoke of a lofty doom,

and I will love you  
as the ocean empties  
until only the cold voice  
of fishbones under the moon

can tell our story.  
Even then, our names  
will be on their lips  
every time men kiss.


End file.
